If you are reading this
by zantha19
Summary: It was common practice in the village hidden in the leafs, though it was never really talked about or encouraged. When a ninja graduated from the academy they would write letters.


**thank you for reading I hope you will like it.**

* * *

It was common practice in the village hidden in the leafs, though it was never really talked about or encouraged. When a ninja graduated from the academy they would write letters. Letters to their parents and people that they cared about. Letters about what they meant to them, what they hoped they meant to them in turn. Letters about things they always wanted to say, but never did. Letters that when read may make the reader see the write more clearly, or might change everything they that about them. Letters that may be saved and give comfort, or be thrown away as they brought to much pain. Letter that while only a few used the exact words, were "if you are reading this then" letters.

Sakura had written one of these letters years ago like most people when she left the academy. It was to her parents, she had also tried to start writing one to her best friend, Ino. She gave up on that though and tried to write one to Sasuke. Which she also gave up on to.

Now, sitting in a tent, taking a break from her work, she was trying to write another letter. Her pen had been tapping on her paper for a good five minutes now. Finally after a deep breath, she put pen to paper.

Dear Naruto

When I sat down to write this, there was so much racing through my head. Now when I'm trying to write some of those thoughts down, I can't seem to sort them out into a way that would make sense to anyone else. Though, maybe you can make sense of them. You have always been able to understand me. Right from the very start you always understood me. I know it was you that day. I can't remember when I realised it, I think in a way I always knew. You knew exactly what I wanted to hear. Thank you for that.

At first I didn't like you much. You were loud and reckless. While those things are still true, I have come to accept them, like them about you. They are what make you who you are, and I wouldn't change anything about you. I mean that, I really wouldn't. When you care about someone you take the good and the bad.

You are the most amazing person I have ever met. There is no one like you. You are a one of a kind. You have been through so much, more than I will ever be able to understand. Yet you are so forgiving and positive. Nothing ever gets you down or stops you. That is why I know that when this is over, whatever happens, you will be around to read this letter. I believe in you. The whole world does. That is why we are fighting, still standing, you have given us the belief to.

I know that if you never read this, and I get to know you more over the years to come. Then I still will never be able to fully understand you. More accurately, I will never be able to understand the power, affect you have on people. It is a true gift. It has changed me.

I feel like I have to mention him. I loved him, and I still care about him. That was the only thing I lied about, that he meant nothing to me. He always will, and you know that. Even with how great you are, and how strongly I feel about you, I will always care about him. That has nothing to do with you. I can't help it.

Everything else I said was true, every word. I love you, I love you, I love you. If I write it enough maybe it will start to sink into your thick head.

I have never given you much reason to believe me, but it's true.

I now that you are going to do great things, and I wish I could be there to see you do them, to see the looks on everyone's faces, when you once again prove them all wrong. I know that when this is all over, you will finally get all that you deserve. Even though I'm not there, does mean I'm not with you. If I can I will be watching you, and be feeling so proud and happy for you. Only letting myself feel a little sad that I'm not there.

I don't know if you know or not. I think you do, you can't have missed it all for so long. Hinata loves you to. If it's what you want, then I want you to be happy.

You have made me the person I am now. I owe it all to you, you are my inspiration. There is no way I would ever have been able to thank you for all you have done for me. I hope that in some way I have been able to even start to pay you back.

I love you Naruto.

I wish I said that before. I love you.

Love Sakura.

A single tear feel on the letter, just under the last words. Quickly folding it up, Sakura placed it in an envelope. Slowly, taking her time she carefully wrote the name on it. Letting out a deep sigh she placed the letter in her pack. Hoping that he would never have to read it, that she would be able to tell him it all herself, in person. At least she had written it, he would know how she really felt, no matter what.

She understood now a little better why people wrote these letters. It wasn't to make sure things were said. To give comfort to the reader. It was to remind the writer why they had to make sure they fought their hardest to live.

* * *

There had been no one for Naruto to write a letter to. He had made a small try and writing one to Iruka, but there didn't seem to be much point. Iruka already know the impact he had had on him. For a very brief second after giving up on this letter he thought about writing to someone else. This too he gave up on as quickly as he thought of it.

Now sitting on the deck of the ship taking him to some island he had never heard of before. Hidden from view by the outside staircase that lead up to the wheel house, leaning against the wall, he tried to write that second letter again.

He wasn't sure what had made him think about writing this letter, it just seemed like it was something he should do. Maybe it was heading off somewhere he didn't know, for a reason he wasn't sure off. It could also have been to make sure that things where made clear after all that had happened recently. Though he didn't let himself think about it, it may also have to do with a realisation he had come to. If, no when he fought Sasuke, which was unavoidable at this point, and as he said, he didn't make it, he wanted to have been able to tell her how he felt, since he would never get to do it himself.

Sakura-Chan

I liked you from the start. It wasn't till we were a team, team 7. That I finally understood why. You were like me, in a little way. Your smart, beautiful and everyone likes you, nothing like me. I thought we had nothing in common, then I found one thing. You wanted to be acknowledged, like I did.

I have to explain. It was me that day on the bench. I won't bother explaining it all, it would only make you mad at me, and I don't want you to think bad of me. Not if you're reading this. I only did it to talk with you. I'm glad I did, it may not have worked out as I hoped, but I got something really important. Something in common with you, a reason for why I liked you.

I always knew you would be great. I don't know what stopped you back then, was it Sasuke. Did you think he wouldn't like you if you were a strong ninja on your own. If that is the case them I'm sorry it took his leaving to let you really show your strength. I'm still glad you show it tough, even if I'm on the receiving end most of the time.

I wish I could have brought him back for you. I tried, I really did. I won't have given up, I promise.

This is harder than I thought, I'm really not good at this. I can't find the words to explain how I feel. I've never been good with words, speeches and stuff.

All there is to say is that I love you. No matter what. You are special and amazing, it would just about take me bring Sasuke back and finishing what my father, and pervy sage started for me to be worthy of you.

I hope you are happy.

Naruto ҉

Folding the paper carefully in to a smaller shape, he pulled himself to stand up. Placing the letter in his pocket, he walked over the railing. The bow of the ship was empty, so he leaned on the railing, and looked out at the cool bright blur sea all around him. A sudden burst of noise from the stern caught his attention and he made his way quickly to the action. Hoping they would soon reason the island.

* * *

**Naruto's letter was hard. I found when I read it over, I had written to much. So I went back and shortened it, as Naruto I don't think would write a lot. The symbol next to his name at the end of his letter, was meant to be like the spiral, he uses with his autograph. That was the best I could find, hope it doesn't look too bad.**


End file.
